Returned
by ThatPsychoKitten
Summary: Five years after Jessica Jones killed him, she finds herself once again fighting the Purple Man once again. But this time, Kilgrave doesn't want her love...He wants Evelynn, an extremely gifted young girl who brought him back. All three lives connected forever, they'll have to make the hardest choices they've ever faced. Warning: Dark content and adult language. 18
1. Author's Message

Hello! My name is Ashlie and honestly, I'm just a crazy fan girl lol.

Anyway, getting to the point of this...

While I am writing a fan fiction using Marvel characters from the Netflix series Jessica Jones, Evelynn is a work of creative imagination all my own.  
I dreamt her up and everything, ha. :D

Anyway, the only thing I claim credit for is the storyline and original characters you will meet.

Also, I'm writing from Jessica and Evelynn's POV so you get a better feel of what's exactly going on and how they both are handling the the ordeal, and honestly...  
I love writing in two different point of views lol.

Anyway, move it along Pond...

Please leave me lots of feed back and suggestions!

Thank you!

\- Ashlie. :DDD


	2. Chapter One

_**Jessica's POV**_

"GO THE FUCK AWAY!" I screamed for the tenth time in less than an hour. It was too damn early for a client and this hang over wasn't helping. Knocking, still they knocked. Why won't they go away? Do they not have fucking ears? "ASSHOLES!" I screamed as a threw a pillow across the room, breaking another lamp. Shit. Groaning and cursing under my breath, I pulled on my jeans and headed for the persistent would be client banging away at my front door.

"What?" I asked, yanking the door open but not too hard. I couldn't afford to fix that door again this month. "Are you Jessica Jones?" An older lady asked, standing next to an older man. "Who wants to know?"

"Yes, Hello. My name is April Laurens and this is my husband, Jared. I'm sorry if we woke you. But we need your help, Ms. Jones….Our daughter is missing."

Oh no, not again. I remember all to well the last set of parents who came looking for their daughter, God rest Hope's soul. But, those parents had been sent by that prick Kilgrave, and he's dead. He's been dead for five years, almost to the date. I snapped his neck with my own hands, no way he'd cheat death a second time, I made sure to that personally. But this little scene was just a little too similar for my comfort, and I always have a lingering feeling he'll pop back up no matter how impossible it would be.

I'm telling them no, I won't help. I won't do it, I won't be responsible for another young girl's life.

I saw the desperation in their eyes, red and sunken from lack of sleep, they obviously love their daughter very much. Must be worried sick about her, I'm sure. I understood how it felt to have those you love jerked from you so suddenly, their absence leaves a huge, gaping wound that never seems to heal.

"I want 50% up front, and money for services, my basic contract. Tell me what happened." I replied, showing them inside. How could I turn them away? Maybe I could make up for what happened with Hope, I could find this girl before it was too late. Besides, if I'm lucky, this will be an easy cash case. Boozes do cost money, after all. Well, most of the time anyway.

"We got into a fight, about two weeks ago." She sighed, looking off towards the window. "She was upset and instead of using her words, she just left. I thought if I gave her a few hours to breathe, she'd be okay and come home with a sensible head on her shoulders. Then we saw she wasn't home the following morning and when I called to apologize, she didn't pick up. In fact, she hasn't picked up at all. I've rang her at least twenty times and nothing."

"She hasn't even texted, and you know how glued kids these are to their phones. She hasn't said a word since she left. Then we started thinking, she's been running around with some rather…" She paused, seeming to forget her sentence. "Uhm, unruly characters lately, against our wishes of course. She just won't listen, always thick headed that girl. We asked those bloody delinquents but they haven't seen her, and she doesn't have a boyfriend. I would never allow it, so we're all out of ideas and places to look. We're worried something has happened to her, she isn't capable of being on her own for too long." Her mother explained, picking her sentence back up a second later as if she hadn't paused at all.

Something about the way she phrased things pissed me off, I couldn't quite put my finger on it. But judging by the way this woman spoke and the way the couple were dressed, they obviously weren't hard off. Well off, I'd say, but far too involved in their daughter's life. I don't think I could blame a girl for wanting some breathing room. I sighed, trying hard to push back depressing thoughts.

"Maybe she's just mad? I mean, she's an adult. Technically not a run away in the eyes of the law. She might just need some space." I commented, sitting on the edge of my desk. I saw the aggravation in her mother's eyes, how odd. When reminded of her daughter being an adult, mother becomes uncomfortable. Noted. Or maybe she thought I was taking this seriously? I can't tell.

"Ma'am, in all fairness, I know my daughter. She wouldn't stay away without calling or at least texting to let us know how she is. She wouldn't let us worry like this. Please, you may have been recommended to us by a good friend, but don't patronize us." Mr. Laurens interrupted, obviously offended by his tone. Jeez.

Wait…Recommended?

"Hannah Marin." Mrs. Laurens mother replied quickly, answering my unspoken question. I nodded, vaguely remembering Marin's case. Something about a guy stalker her friends and her? Yeah, I think so. But I knew one thing, Hannah wasn't Kilgrave. "He's dead." I reminded myself silently, as I did when I got overly worked up and paranoid.

"Okay, fine. I'll look into it. What was the names of those, how did you put it? Unruly characters, that's it. I'll take a crack at them, maybe they'll tell me something they won't tell you." I asked as she started listing them off, oddly enough in alphabetically order. Hmm, noted as well.

Yeah, something was defiantly working my nerves. Maybe it was just the timing of their visit, or the familiarity of it, but it was doing a number on my temper.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do for you Mr. and Mrs. Laurens, but I can't guarantee anything. She is a legal adult after all, if she's not wanting to go home, I sure as hell can't force her." They nodded as they signed all the required paper work and handed over the money. Obviously my words weren't filled with sunshine and hope but hell, at least I was being honest with them.

"I'm so sorry, before you leave, what's your daughter's name?" I asked, surprised I let that slip my mind. Normally, it's the first thing I'd ask…Must be this damn hang over.

"Evelynn, her name is Evelynn." Her mother answered in a broken voice, like saying her name was ripping her heart out. I guess this was more serious than I thought. It's not that I was being heartless or anything, but normally when a 20 year old goes missing after a fight from obviously overly involved parents, it doesn't exactly mean they were kidnapped. I defiantly need to find this girl sooner than later. Her parents were already falling apart.

 ** _Evelynn's POV_**

I just want some peace, that's all I want. I can't stand this, it's driving me insane. Got to find some peace, got to find some peace.

It was the same thing, every day of my life since I can remember. People say that they'd want to be empathic, or have telekinesis abilities. But they don't understand what comes with that, they don't understand the pain involved. Before the experiments, neither did I.

I was born with a certain ability to know how the people I loved felt. I could feel when they were happy, sad, upset, you get the idea. Of course I didn't know this, I was only a kid. It was very confusing for me, hell it's even more confusing now.

But the day I turned eight, the day they did the first experiment, my life changed forever. Instead of just knowing when someone I loved was upset, I could literally feel the emotions of anyone and everyone around me. All at the same time, a constant wave of emotions sending me into a never ending mood swing. I thought that escaping that terrible place would make me better, but it made things so much worse. Once, while walking down the street, I went from being so happy I was singing to crying hysterically and trying to slice my wrist, all in about thirty seconds. I just wanted peace, I just wanted to feel nothing for a change. I wanted to feel emotionless for just a little while. Is that too much to ask?

I can't even escape into sleep, if I ever get that far. I'm haunted at night by nightmares, things that my past that refuse to stay buried when I close my eyes. Fortunately, I could go somewhere and find the non-emotional air that I needed so badly. But unfortunately for me, that place was a damn morgue.

Peace amongst the dead, I suppose.

Morgues are gross, creepy and yes extremely cold, but I could feel nothing there. I could breathe, and it was easy enough to get in when you're small and it's dark. I never go more than once a week, too obvious and I'd get caught easily, and never on the same day that I went the week before.

I'd just go, sit in a corner for hours, enjoy the numb feeling…enjoy feeling my own emotions for a change.

People have been acting off lately. They seem to be feeling one way, but not wanting to feel like that, but wanting to at the same time. It's making my head spin more than usual. It's a little terrifying honestly.

There was a girl who killed herself down the street a few days back, guess she couldn't take the guilt of killing her parents. God, I remember when it happened…I cried for hours, holding my throat. I could feel the blood pouring from even though I wasn't actually bleeding. Poor Hope, or whatever her name was.

With everything going on, I had to go one more time. I shouldn't, it's against my rules but I'm going insane. I need to feel normal for a minute…just one minute.

I peeked out from my hiding spot, all clear. They had just laid a body out for the morning examination before they left, I had faintly heard talk of a snapped neck or something like that. I stared at the body, covered by a white sheet as always, in un-usual curiosity. I felt kind of compelled to go over and move the sheet back from his face, and for some reason I did just that.

I stared at the white, place face of a dead man. He was older, late thirties. He might have been really attractive when he was alive, but now his neck was black and purple, now the talk of a snapped neck made sense. I looked at the chart, John Doe. Poor guy, it was terrible. He's probably got a wife and kids, missing him terrible, and they may never know he's gone. He looked like a decent guy, too. Friendly, nice even. Who would do such a terrible thing?

I felt tears swell up and trickle down my face as I whispered "I'm so very sorry, I'll mourn your death stranger, no one deserves to die without someone missing them." A sudden feeling of hopelessness washed over me as I went to close his eyes, but as soon as I touched his face, I screamed.

He sprang up, sheet falling down off his face, sucking in deep breathes and feeling his neck. I stared in disbelieve, what the hell? How can he be alive? He's in a fucking morgue! "You-You" I stuttered, falling back to the ground as I tried to get away.

His brown eyes suddenly noticed me, the confusion and fear I felt mirrored in his eyes. "You, stop right there. Who are you? Tell me your name!" He said quickly, British. Okay, he's British. A dead British guy is asking for my name, in a morgue, okay. Yeah, there is no way I was giving this prick my name.

"Ev-Evelynn." I stuttered against my will, freezing as I sat on the ground, looking up at the dead British guy. Is this the start of a zombie apocalypse?

"Evelynn? Lovely name, pretty eyes too." He mumbled as he seemed to loose his train of thought, a bewildered look falling upon his face. Zombies don't talk, you idiot. And besides, you did this." He added, replying to my silent question. I could feel it, he was feeling the same thing I was.

How the hell did he know that's what I was thinking?

"I don't know, don't ask me. Besides, what else am I suppose to think when a British guy with a snapped neck suddenly asks me my name?" I sighed, answering his own wordless question with probably a little more venom than necessary, his facial expression confirming my assumption.

Suddenly, I felt a sudden harsh wave of hatred and violence, it shook me to my core. It was so hateful and just…evil, it literally hurt me. I felt like my inside were being ripped apart from it. The tears started up again as I made for the door.

"Jessica." He spat, jumping down, forgetting I was even there. Suddenly, I could see it. I saw Jessica, smiling and saying the words "I love you", then snapping his neck. I saw everything, everything that ever happened between the two of them. I saw the hate she had for him, the love he had for her that now had turned bitter and lifeless. It was replaced by something so much more than hate, I couldn't even find a word to describe it. My entire body felt like it was going through a slicer, every memory was another cut.

I started sobbing, suddenly reminding the man I was there, before yanking the door open and running as fast as I could from him. I heard him shouting for me to stop, and my legs started to freeze but I kept pushing, I wouldn't listen. I had to get away, get away from that. Those feelings, his emotions, that was so much worse than anything else I'd ever felt, that I ever want to feel again.

"I'll see you again, Evelynn."

"AGH." I screamed, throwing myself up out of bed, drenched in sweat. Nausea, I needed to throw up. Running to the bathroom, quickly. Same thing every morning.

I groaned as I stared at the white face in the mirror, my dark purple hair clinging to my face. I looked gross. Wide, freighted stone blue eyes stared back at me. I had the same dream, every night since I was fifteen. Five years later, still the same memory haunts me, those feelings…those eyes. I'd never seen a man so full of hate in my life, I never wanted to again.

After seeing him on the news, I knew who he was now. He was Kilgrave, the man that forced Hope to murder her parents, the guy who speaks just a single word and you're his slave. The man who Jessica Jones had stopped at nothing to stop, the man Jessica Jones killed with her bare hands to make sure he was stopped. The man I may have brought back to life.

Fucking hell.

Even though he never made contact with me again, I took…certain precautions to make sure he couldn't. Just in case, but I figured he'd kill Jessica right away, but he didn't. He never made a move towards her, as far as I can tell, she still thinks he's dead. I see her in the street from time to time, she's happy. She doesn't know.

I don't know, either. I could have dreamt it all up, it could have never happened. It's possible, but those emotions just don't seem to be something I could think up on my own. I couldn't have…

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

If someone was trying to get my attention, they sure did it. After I pieced myself together again, and got dressed, I answered the door. "Damn, beat the door down why don't you?" I complained, freezing as I saw who it was.

Jessica Jones.

"Evelynn?" She asked with an odd look on her pale face, I could feel she was confused and untrusting. "Last time I checked, who wants to know?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as she looked me over. "The name's Jessica Jones, I've come to take you back to your parents so grab your shit and come on." She answered shortly, pushing past me and scanning the room. The only thing I had was an old mattress and my clothes, which were scattered all over the place in a "I don't really give a flying damn" kind of way. I could tell she was judging that for some reason, maybe she thought I was a drug head.

I stared at her in shock as she casually went around my small studio apartment, turning back towards me with an annoyed look on her face. "Look, if you don't want to go home, I won't force you. To be honest, your parents seem like the smothering kind." She said with a shrug, looking me over carefully.

"Jessica Jones, I hope you got paid before you came here." I laughed, leaning against the door frame as she raised an eyebrow out of curiosity.

"Why?"

"Because my parents are dead."


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

 _Author's Note: To make up for the cliff hanger, here's two new chapters! :) Enjoy! Don't forget to review!_

 _ **Jessica's POV**_

Damn it, something isn't right here. It took me a few days but I was able to track Evelynn down to a small studio in Queens, payed for monthly by an "unknown " source. I visited two of those "friends" her parents had told me about, but all of them said they hardly knew Evangeline, just worked with her a while back at some fast food place. Why would the daughter of an obviously wealthy family be working there? And, when I showed them the picture the Laurens had given me, they both said "that kind of looks like her, I guess." I don't like it when things don't add up or when they get weird, that usually means it's complicated and I try to stay away from that shit.

But here I was, about to knock on the door of this girl's apartment anyway. After all, I did have a job to do...

I already spent the first half of Mr. Laurens payment.

I swear I must have knocked at least six times before the door finally swung open, but standing before me was not Evelynn Laurens. This girl HAD to be someone else. The girl, the one in the Laurens' photo was taller, tanner, brown eyes and blonde. This girl was as pale as I was, maybe 5'1 and grey/blue eyes...and her hair...Her hair was fucking purple. You have got to be kidding me, right?

I mean, they looked a lot alike, yes. But it was obvious they weren't the same person at all, and now the answers I got made a little more sense.

"Evelynn?" I asked, my instincts telling me something was wrong and it was staring me right in the damn face. What was going on here? I bet this is a set up, I probably pissed off another person who wants me dead. Is she going to try and kill me?

"Last time I checked, who wants to know?" She replied in a smart ass kind of way, I really didn't like that. I told her that her parents sent me and to grab her stuff as I pushed my way in, looking for a clue or a sign of an ambush, but it wasn't big enough for her let alone anyone else. She hasn't said anything though, no whining or resisting...just silence.

In fact, she didn't even move from her spot, she just stood there staring out the open door. "Look, if you don't want to go home, I won't force you. To be honest, your parents seem like the smothering kind." I said with a shrug, eyeing her carefully to gauge her response. Maybe if she knew I didn't care either way, she'd feel better.

"Jessica Jones, I hope you got paid before you came here." She replied suddenly, laughing. Why the hell is she laughing for? "Why?" I asked sharply, a little annoyed by her at the moment. I mean, her parents are worried sick and she'd making jokes about them paying me?

"Because my parents are dead." She replied in a icy voice, making all color drain from my face. Dead? "No, they were in my office three days ago begging me to find their daughter, they aren't dead." I replied carefully, moving a bit closer in case this was an attack.

"My parents haven't been alive for twelve years." Her voice sounded empty, dead almost. I knew that tone, that was my tone. And that look, that was my look. She has to be telling me the truth, you can't fake that kind of pain. "So you're not Evelynn Laurens?" I asked, making a last attempted at putting this to rest. "Michaels, Evelynn Michaels." She shook her head no, slumping down to the floor and pulling her knees to her chest. Was she crying?

"It's them, they're back. They're going to take me back to that place. I don't want them to hurt me again." She started sobbing, shaking. Holy fuck, what did I get myself into? I sat down beside her and awkwardly patted her arm, comforting wasn't really my thing. "Look, I don't know who's looking for you or why they'd lie or why they even came to me, but I won't bring you back if you don't want to go, okay?" I said quietly, I just wish she'd stop crying.

"No, no. They followed you here, they already know where I am. Once you leave, they'll come and get me. They'll bring me back there and do those horrible operations on me again..I can't take it, I won't go. I WON'T GO." She started rambling, going into hysterics. As she screamed, the faucet from the kitchen sink shot off, sending a water shooting into the air and I swear I heard the walls cracking.

Holy shit.

"What the fuck?! Did you do that?!" I screamed, jumping up as she suddenly froze, realizing what she had done. I saw it on her face, the panic. I had to admit, that was a little terrifying. How did she do that? Telepathic maybe? If she can bring down walls and destroy sinks when she's crying...I'd hate to see her mad.

"I-I'm sorry, it was an accident. I can't control it sometimes. I'm so-" She cut off mid sentence, her eyes widening. "Please don't be scared of me, I'm not a freak, I won't hurt you." She started rambling, reaching out in front of her to show she was harmless. Oh, a fucking mind reader? Just what I needed.

"I just want an explanation for what's going on and why I'm being brought into it." She nodded "Right, totally. I'll explain everything but first, we need to leave now. The land lady will be here in about three minutes and she is really pissed." She explained, throwing whatever clothes she could find into a messenger bag.

"Why would your land lady be heading this way? And how could you possibly know she's upset?" I questioned as she pulled her shoes and jacket on. "Because it wasn't just my sink and walls that I cracked, now let go" She replied, running out the door before I could answer.

"Oh...she thinks I'm an alien from Star Trek, weird right?" She added with a small smile as we waited for the elevator to arrive. I stared at her, dumb founded. Mad scientists posing as parents, purple headed telepath, and a pissed off land lady who watches too much Sci-Fi...

Okay, now I'm pissed off.

"I am never answering the fucking door that early again!" I hissed, getting into the elevator. Ms. Breaks it All covered her mouth to muffled a laugh. I glared at her, this wasn't funny.

"I'm sorry, please calm down. I know this must be doing a number on your nerves. I know it does on mine, but I promise you I can explain everything. Let me buy you lunch?" She offered quietly, my temper settling a little. I nodded "Fuck that, I need a drink." I replied, walking out of the elevator.

"I know just the place." She replied as she followed after me, coming to a still as I hailed for the taxi.

The taxi took us to some hole in the wall bar, per her direction. I didn't bother catching the name, the only thing I could think about was getting a beer.

She sat down next to me as I ordered, shuffling through her bag for something. I nodded a thanks as the bar keep set my drink down.

"And you ma'am?" "Just a water." She anwsered quietly, not looking up from her bag. "Lightweight?" I asked with a smirked as I took a quick drink. "No, I use to drink quite a bit, but after almost burning down the bar, I stopped." She replied in a matter of fact kind of way, making me choke on my beer. "Damn, you're like some kind of disater magnet." I remarked, she nodded "You have no idea."

After my second drink, I decided to get down to business. What the fuck was going on? " Okay, now explain." I demanded as she took a sip of her water. "You know, my dad use to come here a lot. The owner, Jack, they were best friends. Good old Uncle Jack." She mumbled, staring down at her hands.

With a sigh, she started to explain "My parents died in an accident when I was nine, they were on their way to buy me a Christmas gift when out of no where, an 18 wheeler spun out and crushed the car. Dead on impact."

I bit my lip and stared at the bottle in my hands, my parents had died in an accident too. I could relate to the pain she was feeling. "My grand parents didn't want me, none of the family did. Uncle Jack tried but he just didn't have the means, so they had no choice than to put me in an orphanage. It was there that they noticed me, Hydra I mean. I don't know who they are, but they took me from the home and brought me to this kind of hospital. I was only eleven years old..." She stopped, closing her eyes and clinching her fists.

"So you were born like this?" I asked, trying to keep her from tearing the bar down. Last time she got emotional, she destroyed her kitchen. "Not like this, no. I didn't have a lot of telepathic abilities before Hydra. Before, I could only sense what people felt. I would just know when someone I was close to was upset or sad. But now? After their experiments and tests? I don't just sense it, I feel it too, as if it's my own emotions." She explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. So, not a mind reader but an emotions reader, okay that's different. I'll give her that. "Okay, let's say for instance you just lost your job. You're miserable, sick to your stomach. You don't know what you're going to do, how you'll feed your kids. You're depressed, panicked. Someone feeling like that gets around me, I take on their exact emotions. I can be over joyed, but I'll suddenly become depressed and panicked, just the same as you. I nodded, understanding. I could see how that would suck, how could you ever know what you were truly feeling?

"Before I learned to block most of it out, it would happen all the time. My emotions flicking back and forth every second, driving me insane. I thought if I some how got out of that place it would make me better, maybe it would stop. It didn't, it got worse. At least there I was secluded, only subjected to a small amount of emotion shifting at a time. But once I was free, it was hell. There was only very few places I could get any kind of peace. And with the telepathic thing? Forget about it. I've been kicked out of more hotels, shelters and restaurants for destroyed property than drinks you've had in a month." She added with a small laugh, taking another drink of her water and peeking up at me from under her hair.

I nodded, laughing a little myself, I got it now. Hydra was known for human testing, they'd obviously want her back. Something told me, though she isn't aware, that she could do a lot more than just destroy sinks and have hellish mood swing. "How did you learn to block it?" I asked, taking another swig of my beer.

She opened her mouth to answer but stopped, closed it and turned around. Confused, my eyes followed in the direction she was looking in. Standing in the middle of the bar was an old man who hair had turned completely white and face showed of laugh lines...and he had a knife to his own throat.

"Uncle Jack, what the hell are you doing?" Evelynn asked, slowly getting up from her seat. "I don't want to live anymore. I'm a sad old man, let me end this." The old man croaked, the blade making a surface wound as he spoken.

"No Uncle Jack, you want to live. You have kids, grand kids. You have a wife who loves you. You have this amazing bar. You want to live, you're happy. You've always been so happy, and proper happy too. Not that fake kind that people sometimes are, but properly happy. I don't understand why you're doing this." She said in a broken kind of tone, you could hear her tears as she moved a step closer. I got up and got ready, if I had to wrestle the knife out of his hand I would. I wouldn't see another person slice their throat in front of me.

"I'm happy?" He asked as he looked at Evelynn, tears streaming down his face. She nodded, making a gesture with her hand. Suddenly, he lowered his hand from his throat to his side and the knife was jerked away, thrown to the other side of the room.

Right, telepath.

"You're right, I want to live, I am happy!" He laughed, clapping his hands and hugged Evangeline, then me. I cringed away, the entire scene confusing me. Did he just jump from suicidal to joy in less than a minute?

"I'm confused too, Jessica." She said in a quiet voice, her eyes settled on the floor as she tried to work it out in her head, same as I. Suddenly, I heard someone clapping.

Her eyes came up and looked for the source of the sound, and when she found it her face went white, she looked like death. I heard her breathing catch in her chest and her eyes widen, the look of a horrified child rather than a grown woman.

Then, I heard him laughing...I knew that laugh, that's impossible. He's dead. No, it can't be him. No, no, no.

I spun around quickly and felt my own breath catch, it was. It was him.

Kilgrave.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

 _ **Evelynn's POV**_

No. No fucking way. He isn't real, he can't be real.

"Bravo, I must say. Brilliant work, I didn't think you'd find her so fast. But then again, that's why I hired you in the first place.. Best damn P.I in New York." He smiled, coming to a stop in front of Jessica and I, sticking his hands in his pockets.

Oh fuck me, I really did it. I really brought that bastard back from the dead.

"There is no fucking way you're alive." Jessica hissed violently, waves of rage and disbelief poured off her. I tried my best to concentrate on blocking it out. "Well, that's a little rude Jessica. Five years and I don't even get a hello? Straight to the verbal attacks?" He commented, looking her up and down.

I couldn't read him. Why couldn't I read him? I could read him the last time. I knew he wasn't lacking emotions, the ways his eyes danced proved that much. But why couldn't I feel him?

"No way! No fucking way do you get to cheat death twice!" She screamed, throwing her fist down and smashing the chair she had been sitting in. "Oh calm down Jessica, for Christ's sake. What are you going to do? Snap my neck again? You know me better than that." He smirked, tilting his head to the three men standing behind him. All three men had a gun pointed to the temples of their head.

If we made a move for him, he'd have them kill themselves. How could anyone be that evil? "Now hush, all in good time. Don't ruin the mood." He dismissed her, his eyes moving from her to me making me flinch.

Oh no.

"And you. Hello, you beautiful woman. You've certainly grown up, you were what? Fifteen last time we met? Love what you've done with your hair." He smiled as he moved a little closer, suddenly I wanted to rip my hair out by it's roots. "I-I don't know who you are." I lied, unconvincingly. I could feel Jessica's glare burning into me, oh she'd think this was a set up. She'd think I was working with him. I had to make sure she didn't think that.

"Oh come off it Evelynn, you're not fooling anyway. Such a terrible liar, honestly. I've gone through a great deal of trouble to find you, the least you could do is acknowledge our friendship." He said in a very snappy tone, or maybe that's just how it sounded because he was British. I don't know.

"Friendship? You call horrifying nightmares every night for five years a friendship? I don't even know you, other than that you're a sick prick who killed a lot of people. We aren't friends." I snapped, my nails digging into the palm of my hand as I clinched my fist. How dare he call me his friend, he was nothing but a regret to me.

I could tell I struck a nerve. His calm friendly face was starting to grow more annoyed with each word I said, I was pissing him off. I didn't need my gifts to tell me that.

"TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON BEFORE I RIP BOTH YOUR FUCKING HEADS OFF!" Jessica suddenly screamed, cutting Kilgrave off before he could snap back at me. I stumbled, started, and fell to the floor. He made a move to help me but I jerked away, burying my face into my hand, sobbing.

"Why don't you ask our little telepath here, hmm? I feel like she'd tell it better than I would." He smirked, sitting down and propping his feet up on a table. I felt Jessica's raging building up in me, my mental blocks were starting to fall, causing me to use all my energy to keep them in place "Explain. Now." She demand through clenched teeth.

"I-I was only fifteen. I didn't know it would happen, I don't even know how it happened. I was just in the morgue. I didn't know it would happen, I swear. I-" I stuttered, taking a breath.

"Why the fuck were you in the morgue? What the fuck did you do, Evelynn?" She spatted. My eyes shot up and I jumped up, suddenly enraged.

"Why the fuck was I in a morgue? So I wouldn't fucking kill myself! I was fifteen, I couldn't stop feeling everyone's emotions. It was like a constant hurricane and I was drowning, but never died. Just a constant drowning. The only time I got to be normal was in the morgue, the only time I could find peace. So yes, I was a creepy little fuck that broke into morgues and sat in the corner crying. It's disturbing but it's all I had. I didn't fucking know that I could bring people back to life, especially HIM. So cut me some fucking slack!" I said in a half scream, half cry as I slammed my fist down on the bar top, causing the glasses and taps to break. Oh, perfect.

"Interesting." I heard him mutter as he brushed off some bits of glass, he was enjoying this little argument. Jessica took a deep breath, picking some glass out of her hair. "We'll tall about this later." She hissed, walking over to Kilgrave and slamming her hand on the table. "Okay, you've been alive for five years. You want to kill me, right? Or are you stuck in the sick, delusional fantasy where you thought I could ever feel anything but disgust for a prick like you?" She questioned venomously, her eyes burning into him.

I saw, just for a second, pain. She hurt him, her words hurt him. I suddenly remembered the first time we met, that night. The mourning I felt for a lost love...His love...

"Jessica Jones, I'm not here for you. I needed you to find Evelynn, and so you did. " He said matter of fact like, pulling out a roll of cash and tossing it at her as he got up to leave. She let it fall to the floor, moving towards him as if to stop him. "Ah, don't. Remember the guns." He warned her, gesturing to the three men who stood with guns to their heads, oh those poor guys.

But still, nothing on him. I figured it out before Jessica and I's little argument, but I just couldn't believe it.

I could feel their misery, their fear. God, it was sickening. "Judging by the confused look on your face and the way you keep staring at me, I'm sure you're wondering why you can't read me. Am I right?" He asked, looking at me now. His eyes burned into me, looking all around. His eyes were unusually soft for a man such as him, you'd swear they belonged to someone else.

"Mind blocks, someone taught you how to block out a telepath." I replied shortly, desperately wanting to get away from that stare. "Brilliant, are you sure you're not a mind reader?" He laughed, tilting his head to the side.

"No, I'm just very clever." I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Everyone always assumed I could read minds as soon as I said my gifts were in telepathy. He gave me a look that told me he disapproved of my sarcastic tone. Good, fuck him.

"What do you want Kilgrave?" Jessica finally interrupted, her eyes fixed on him. He slowly turned around to look at Jessica, letting out a breath before speaking "I told you, I needed to find Evelynn. I knew you'd find her by today, so I found a couple with a daughter who I figured looked similar and...well, basically conjured the entire story myself. Brilliant, huh? I honestly think I out did myself. I knew you couldn't resist it."

"But why were you looking for me in the first place?" I interrupted, irritated. This entire day was turning to shit. First I think Hydra is back after me, but now I find him.

I'd rather Hydra.

"To give you this." He smiled, tossing a small package wrapped in shiny silver paper and a purple ribbon. I caught it and looked down at the writing on the tag, my breathing catching in my chest.

"Happy Birthday, Evelynn." He said softly before turning around and walking out the door, leaving me there with a very pissed off Jessica.

We both just stood there, frozen in our places, for what felt like hours. I was the first one to move. I began to unwrap the box, letting the paper fall to the ground. Inside was a small, blue velvet box. I didn't want to open it or think about what it could be. Slowly, I opened the blue box and found inside a single tear drop diamond necklace, it was the prettiest thing I'd ever seen.

I started to cry, it was the exact one I've wanted since I was a little girl, it looked exactly like it. It looked exactly like my mother's, her most prized necklace, and now I had one too. I wiped my face and stared at the ceiling, forcing away the feelings trying to bubble up. How did he know about the necklace? He couldn't have known, I never told anyone.

I didn't understand any of this, my head was spinning. I leaned against the bar to balance myself, I was going to faint. I could feel it.

I looked up and suddenly my vision went blurry and I fell to the ground. The last thing I saw was Jessica, hovering over my body and mumbling something...I couldn't hear, everything seemed like it was so far away. I faintly felt myself being picked up and moved.

Kilgrave was alive and it was all my fault, and now he wanted me for something. But what?


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Author's Note: Okay so I'm back with more! Thank you so much for all your kind words. 3 It means a lot! Am I getting Kilgrave right? I hope so, he's favorite out of the entire show lol. OH, I changed her name. It's Evelynn Michaels now, I felt like it sounded better. I'm sorry. :( Anyway, leave me lots of feed back! Bonus points if you can spot all my little refrences! Thankies. 3 *vanishes in the Tardis*

 _ **Jessica's POV**_

"Damn it Jess, she's just a kid." Trish scolded, examining Evelynn's face as I paced my small living room with a bottle of Jack. Her face didn't look bad, a black eye and a busted lip. I could've done worse, like rip her head off her body. I could've done so much worse, I should have.

How could she bring him back? How dare she bring that prick back! Did she not realize what she had done? Did she not care about the people he could kill? I barely got him the first time, I didn't know if I could do it a second...

"Jess, what the hell happened?" Trish finally asked, getting up from my couch and standing in my path. "She...She..." I started, closing my eyes to control my temper. "She what?" Trish asked, giving me her "I'm getting concerned about your drinking" face.

"SHE FUCKING BROUGHT HIM BACK!" I screamed, chunking my empty at the wall. "Who?" She asked, flinching a little when I suddenly turned around. "Who? Kilgrave, that's fucking who." I replied through clenched teeth, wanting to through Evelynn at the wall.

"No...No way, that's impossible." Trish said in disbelief, shaking her head and backing away from me. "It's true, I saw him. Today, in a bar. I was hired by two people sent by him to find her." I explained, slightly nodding at the unconcious girl.

"You saw him? Oh my God, Jess. You've got to leave town." Trish suddenly panicked, forgetting about Evelynn and running about looking for a bag. "I can't, apparently he doesn't want anything to do with me." I said, grabbing her arm before she could rip my apartment to pieces. "What?" She asked, confused.

"He wants her." I anwsered, both of our eyes falling on Evelynn. She started to shift as we spoke. I didn't believe this, that he only wanted her. He was just fronting, had to be. You just don't let someone go like that right after they killed you, it's just not logical. Some how, he was going to attempt to kill me and he needed her for it.

"That's why I hit her, I lost it. She acted like I shouldn't think it's just a big deal, that it was a little mistake. But it's not, it's fucking huge." I added. "Did you ever think maybe she was Kilgrave'd?" Trish asked in a quiet voice, making me stop in my tracks. "I-I never thought about that. But how could she be? He was dead." I replied, pushing the thought away.

"But she brought him back right? She's gifted, like you. Maybe her gifts made it possible for him to Kilgrave her. I don't know, but I don't think she did it on purpose." Trish said in a matter of fact way. Always the voice of reason.

Suddenly Evelynn screamed, flinging herself from the couch and landing hard on the ground. Trish ran over to see if she was okay while I chased down a million thoughts in my head. "Hey, hey. Calm down. It's okay. " Trish soothed her as Evelynn sobbed, why was she crying? "Hey, chill out. I like my sink." I added, making her laugh mid sob. Trish gave me a confused looked.

"Evelynn, why are you crying?" Trish asked, pushing her hair back. "Nightmare, same nightmare every night. It's always about him...About what I did...Jessica, I am so, so sorry. I was only fifteen, I didn't know. I still don't know how I did it." Evelynn rambled, making me groan. I hated when people got emotional.

"Look, just...Just tell me what happened." I said, taking a deep breath and reminding myself to stay calm no matter what. Evelynn gave me a wary look, then winced as she realized her face hurt.

"Well, go on." I insisted after she remained silent, throwing my hands up. "Well, I don't know. I was just in the morgue, it was the only place I could feel normal. There wasn't any emotions for me to adapt except my own. Except, when I went that night...I...I felt compelled to go near this one body. Next thing I knew, he was alive and talking. I freaked and ran away as fast as I could."

It was hard to process, to think she really did it by accident. I mean, how do you accidently bring a man back to life? Hell, I wouldn't even know how to do it on purpose, let alone by mistake.

"Wait...So, you brought a man back to life at the age of fifteen?" Trish asked, incredulous. Evelynn simply nodded. "Why do you have nightmares about that? Did you know who he was?" Trish asked in a calm, motherly sort of way. She shook her head, looking at her hands.

"I had no idea until the next day when I saw it on the news. And you asked about the nightmare...Well, it's because back when I did what I did, I could feel his emotions like I do everyone else, before he blocked me out. What I felt was so far beyond hate...It physically made me ill. I can't even bare to think about it. So much...anger and hate..." She trailed off, looking off out the window.

Maybe she was telling the truth. I'd be honestly lying if I said she wasn't terrified when he showed up. "What do you mean by block you out?" I asked, remembering they had both mentioned something about it at the bar.

"He had someone teach him how to block out a telepath. I have no idea why, but he did. I can't get a telepathic connection with him." She anwsered in a dull voice. "The same way you learned maybe?" I offered, sitting down across from Trish and her. Trish was listening attentfully.

"I don't think so...That night, at the hospital, there was this woman. A black lady with an accent, white hair. She asked me what was wrong, I couldn't tell her but I tried. She brought me back to this huge house that turned out to be a school and I stayed there a few months. The proffesor their taught me how to put up blocks so I don't get so caught up in everyone's feelings.

"Also, on my request, I learned how to block of mind control. Just in case I ever ran into him again." She explained. I knew what school she was talking about, some of my good friends work in the school.

"So, if you brought him back, maybe you can..." Trish trailed off, not wanting to say it out loud. Evelynn stared at her, uncomprehending.

"You know..." She said again, sighing as Evelynn finally got it. "You want me to un-alive him?" She asked sarcasticlly, raising an eyebrow.

"DON'T SAY THAT." I shouted, remembering the last guy who said "un-alive". I shot the mother fucker in the face ten times and he still walked away, stupid merc.

"What?" She asked, confused. I ignored the question, following back with my own "So can you reverse it or something?"

"How am I suppose to reverse something that I don't even know how I did? Besides, he blocked me out remember?" She snapped, getting up and walking up to the window. I sighed, she's right. It wouldn't be that easy.

We were all silent for a while, letting it sink in. I thought I was done with this, with Kilgrave. But I should've known he'd find a way to come back.

Suddenly Evelynn gasped, turning on me. "Why do I have a fucking black eye?" She asked, noticing her bloody lip too. "I lost my temper, sorry." I replied, looking for a bottle with anything in it.

"You lost your temper so you decided to use me as punching bag?" She hissed, clenching her teeth. "Evelynn...Try to see it from Jess' point of view." Trish offered, only pissing her off more. "Her point of view?! I understand she was shocked and upset but you don't have the right to just hit me!" She answered, looking for her bag. I guess finding out I hit her upset her more than what I had counted on.

"Where are you going?" I asked, pausing my hunt for a second. She didn't even bother to look at me "Out."

"No, if Kilgrave really is after you then you need to stay here where I can keep an eye on you." I replied, grabbing her arm. She pulled her arm away before I got a decent grip "I'm going out." She replied in an icier tone, shoving past me.

"At least tell me where." I insisted, crossing my arms. She stopped and laughed a little "Like I said, I'm going out."

And just like that, she was gone. Why did I even care if he hurt her? She's nothing to me...

But damn it, I did care. She was a helpless girl, like I was. Kilgrave will destroy her if he gets his hands on her, I won't live with it on my concious.

"Attitude." I huffed, finally finding a decently full bottle of whiskey. Trish laughed, sitting down next to me "She sounds like you, Jess." She snorted, taking a drink from my bottle.

"No she doesn't." I argued, making her laugh.

I had to figure out what Kilgrave wanted, and why he needed Evelynn for. It was going to drive me mad until I did. But first, I needed to find out what he'd been up to in the past five years.

 _ **Evelynn's POV**_

I heard the sound of glass balls clicking into each other from across the bar, one more shot down. I was breaking my rule, I was drinking. After today, I sure as hell needed one. "Ma'am, can I get you anything else?" The bartender asked, raising his blonde eyebrow as I knocked back my fourth shot of tequila. "One more." I said in a broken voice as the alcohol burnt my throat.

I messed up, messed up. Jessica wasn't as mad at me now, hopefully anyway. I don't think my face would be able to take another beating. But she wanted me to kill him, to kill Kilgrave. How could I kill anyone? Even him? Not again, I wouldn't. Once you cross the line of murder, you can't just hope back. You change, you carry those faces everywhere with you. They become your own personal demons.

I had enough of those already, I was in no rush to be adding to it.

"A hard drinker, my kind of lady." Suddenly a man as he came and sat next to me, putting his hand on my thigh. He was older, tall and an obvious drinker. My stomach turned at his touch. Drinking had broken down my concentration so my blocks weren't at their extreme, so I felt every sick emotion this prick was feeling, and lust was the least of them.

I jerked my leg away and contemplating sending the guy flying across the bar, I wouldn't even have to lift a finger to do it. He roughly jerked my thigh back, causing my body to jerk along with it. The result of too much alcohol made it hard for me to fight back "Stop." I slurred, laying my head on the bar top. I couldn't do this again, I wouldn't. I had slept with so many men because they wanted to sleep with me, because even though I found them disgusting, they wanted to and that emotion of course forced me to as well. It was like being raped by yourself, it was hellish.

"You will let her go." Suddenly a voice said, British.

Oh shit.

Suddenly the hand was gone from my thigh, but I didn't have the strength to lift my head, let alone run. He found me, so whatever. I didn't care what happened now. I'm kind of a bummer when I'm drunk. "Now, go and I don't know...Bang you heard against the wall until you pass out." He said dismissively, taking the man's seat as I heard loud slams against the wooden wall of the bar, followed by groans of pain.

"Good think I was here or who knows what would've happened." Kilgrave said, rubbing my shoulder. I jerked away, but being as I wasn't able to see straight, I fell off the stool. "Don't!" I screamed as he went to help me up, sighing as I smacked away his hand and shockingly got myself up.

"I don't understand why you're so hostile towards me. I mean, Jessica...She at least has some sort of a reason, I've never done anything to you." He commented, spinning an empty shot glass. "You've never done anything to me? Try exposing me to such a degree of hate and resentment that it was actually painful. I throw up, every morning, just from remembering how it felt. Don't you sit there and act innocent, you're anything but you Tea Pot." I said, half slurred, that Tequila was catching up with me fast.

"Tea pot? What?" He asked then dismissing it, more than liking blaming it on the boozes. "Look, I'm sorry you had to be exposed to it but, to be fair, Jessica had just snapped my bloody neck, of course I was pissed off!" He added, throwing his hands in the air.

"Fair enough." I added, slumping down into my seat. "You know, a little gratitude would be nice. I did just stop that man from forcing himself on you." He commented, looking over at me. "No, fuck no. You do not get to come in here and act like some fucking hero okay? You're not a fucking hero. You're not." I snapped, shaking my head. He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration "I wish you would just trust me, Evelynn."

"For all I know, you told that asshole to come over here so you could show up and be my knight in shining armor." I added, looking for the bartender. I needed another shot. "I believe that's why it's called trust." He added, his tone mirroring his frustration.

"Why should I trust you?" I asked, moving a little closer to him. He met my eyes, God his eyes. I hated how beautiful they were, so soft. Why would someone like him have such soft eyes? Eyes that made me want to trust him.

"Evelynn, I think you've had enough. Come along." He said after a minute, getting up and gathering my things. "I'll go when I damn well please!" I huffed, crossing my arms. I heard him take a deep breath and mumble something

Silence.

Was he waiting for me to comply? Would he force me out by killing someone? I sighed and tried to get up, but slipped and landed back down on the ground. Jeez, maybe I had had too much. He reached down and helped me to my feet, keeping a tight hold of my hand so I didn't fall. I wanted to fight back, but I didn't have to strength, my head was starting to swim.

We walked the majority of the way there in silence, mine mostly due to my fear of vomiting everywhere. It wasn't until we reached the steps to Jessica's apartment building that one of us finally spoke.

"For the record, Evelynn...I don't think I'm a hero. In fact, I know I'm a bastard. But the truth in the matter is that we've all done something in this life that doesn't exactly paint us as a saint. I'm just not in denial over it. I know what I am, but that doesn't mean I don't regret the things I've done." He said quietly as I started climbing the steps, causing me to turn back around and look at him.

He was right, we all had done something bad...But, he did a lot of bad things. He's killed, raped, abused...

But I've killed, too. No one knew about what I had done, no one at all. I was able to get a second chance because no one saw me. Doesn't everyone deserve a second chance? I looked away as I lost myself in thought. I was starting to feel a little bad for him...or maybe it was just the Tequila talking though. I quickly

He nodded at my silence and started to walking away. "Kilgrave." I said quietly. He turned around and gave me a curious look. "Thank you." I said, half smiling as I supported myself against the door. He smiled and nodded, walking away.

I bit my lip and watched him as he left, what was wrong with me? I could have killed him, right there. I could have ended what I began five years ago, but instead here I was looking after him like a love sick teenager.

No more drinking for me. Ever.

I some how made my way up to Jessica's apartment and knocked (more like banged) on the door until she answered. "What the hell? Where have you been? It's 2:15 in the morning?!" Jessica hissed, pulling me inside and slamming the door shut. I groaned and threw myself on the couch, covering my head with a pillow. "Are you drunk? You smell like you took to a bath in a margarita." She snorted, throwing a blanket on at me.

"I'm drunk, stay out of my shit." I mumbled, trying to make myself comfortable. Jessica froze, staring at me. "Maybe we are a little a like." She mumbled under her breath, thinking I couldn't hear. Jessica and I alike? I don't know about that.

As Jessica went back to typing away at her laptop, I shifted and kicked around I found a comfortable position. I was half way passed out when something suddenly jabbed into my side. Wincing, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that had been neatly folded.

What the hell?

I unfolded the paper and carefully read the perfect hand writing:

" _You have questions and I have the answers for you. When you're ready to find out what happened that night, and more...Come and find me, Ms. Michaels, I'll be waiting._

 _\- K"_

I quickly crumbled up the paper and closed my eyes, pounding my fists against my forehead as I told myself I wasn't going.

Fuck.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Author's Note: Yay! You got my references! You all rock! I haven't watched iZombie yet, it's on my list too. And Doctor Who is where I first fell in love with David Tennant. 3 Anyways, here's another chapter! Enjoy!

 _ **Evelynn's POV**_

I shot up from my sleep, gasping for air. Jessica gave me a curious look, but I could feel her irritation towards me still. No chance that would be going away anytime soon, not that I could blame her.

I had a different dream this time, so much different. I was drunk at some bar and Kilgrave stopped a man from forcing himself on me. He walked me home and we shared a moment where I actually felt sympathy for him...

Why would I dream of something like that?

"It's about time you woke up, jeez. Hit the bottle too hard last night kid?" Jess commented sarcastically, tossing me a bottle of Advil. What was she talking about? I don't drink...

"What are you going on about? And why is my head hurting so bad? Did you hit me again?" I questioned, my head suddenly felt like it was about to blow. "You don't remember? Damn, you are a light weight." She smirked, setting down a glass of water.

"Light weight?" I asked again, not able to comprehend. Jessica's amused look turned to one of worry as she sat next to me "You really don't remember getting wasted last night? You came in at almost 2:30 in the morning drunk off your ass, I don't even know how you made it back." She explained carefully, watching my reaction.

Oh my God, it wasn't a dream. It really did happen, didn't it? I actually had a chance to kill him and I didn't. God, I was good at fucking up. But wait, if that was real then...

The note was too.

"I remember some of it now, it's all a bit foggy." I said quietly, looking away from Jessica. I wouldn't tell her I let Kilgrave go again, or that he left me the note. It would only upset her more...Besides, I did have questions.

"But what makes you think he knows the answers to them? He could be bluffing." I told myself, debating on taking his note seriously. I shouldn't go, I can't. It wasn't right, it was so wrong. In fact, unless I was planning on killing him, I had no business following the directions on that stupid note.

"Normal for a light weight, I guess. Come on, I've got you some dinner." Jess said dismissively, walking off into her small kitchen. Dinner?

I checked my cell phone, it was 6:30pm...

God, I really was out cold. I groaned as I got up, my legs soar from the lack of movement, taking my phone with me. "I wanted to say sorry for hitting you and I'm not good at that kind of thing, so yeah...Here." Jess said in an awkward kind of way as I entered the kitchen, handing me a fast food bag. I gave her a look and opened the bag, McDonald's chicken nuggets and fries, that'll work.

"You don't need to apologize, I deserved it." I replied, popping a fry into my mouth and going through my missed texts.

"No, I lost my temper. It was shitty, promise it won't happen again." She said, forcing a small smile. I wouldn't keep my hopes up. I smiled back in return, reading the texts.

Mostly nothing but the last one...Unknown?

 _ **"I sure hope you didn't get yourself into any trouble last night."**_ The text read, making me freeze. No way he could've gotten my number, there's no way at all.

 _ **"How the hell did you get this number?"**_ I texted back, flinching as I got a return few seconds later.

 _ **"Late riser are we? Or was the Tequila a little too much for you?"**_ I shook my head, un-fucking-believable.

 _ **"Avoiding the question much?"**_ I texted back quickly.

 _ **"Always. Did you get my note?"**_ He replied, making me take a deep breath.

 _ **"Sure did."**_

 _ **"And?"**_

 _ **"Fuck you, Zombie man."**_

Suddenly, a sandwich wrapper hit me in the head. What the hell?

"What?!" I snapped, looking up from my phone at Jessica. "I called your name like three times, damn. Who are you texting?" She asked, taking a bite of her burger. I shrugged "No one important." I replied, sticking the phone in my back pocket.

"Oh really? Because the way you were smiling tells me other wise." She laughed. I touched my lips, I was smiling. Why was I smiling? I rubbed my face and starting eating my food, ignoring the buzzing of my phone in my pocket. I didn't care what it said, I didn't.

I really needed to get a hold of my head, what was I doing? And why did I keep lying to Jessica? I should just tell her what's going on, she could kill him and it would be over with. I could go about my business and she her's.

But what was my business? Spending each day in agony, never being able to know how I truly feel. I've never loved a man, not actually. I've never felt true pleasure or lust, only mirrored emotions from some John Doe who crossed my path and wanted some. It was a sad life that I lead, but at least I could have some answers...

What was his game? I mean, why would he know what happened? Why did he want to tell me? What did he mean by more? And seriously, why would he want to block me out? Was he scared that I would mirror his feelings too? The only person that does damage to is me.

What if he knew why Hydra wanted me? Or if he knew how to take this curse away from me? What if he knew the answer to every question I ever needed to know? Could I kill him or let him be killed without finding out first?

After Jessica and I finished up our meal, she went back to her laptop once more. After a shower, I sat down on the couch and looked at my phone but didn't unlock it. Did I really care what he had to say?

 _ **"I don't think that would be such a good idea, remember, we've only just met."**_ Oh, cheeky one.

 _ **"You honestly need to learn creative writing is."**_

 _ **"Since when is "fuck you" considered creative?"**_

 _ **"Okay, so it's more like aggressive creative writing."**_

 _ **"Fine, but who's avoiding questions now?"**_

I sighed, looking at the ceiling and closing my eyes. Fuck me.

 _ **"Time and place?"**_

 _ **"So, that's a yes then?"**_

 _ **"I didn't think I needed to spell it out for you."**_

 _ **"Fair enough, I'll send the address shortly along with a time. Bring a long a better attitude while you're at it, eh?"**_

 _ **"When hell freezes over."**_

He sent the address and time a few minutes after, as he said he would. I stared at it for a while, considering just deleting it and acting like I never got it but...I just had to know what he had to say.

I grabbed my purse and coat, lingering by Jessica's door for a second, watching her click away. Three or four empty Red Bulls laid near by, accompanied by even more bottles of liquor.

"Yes?" Jessica asked, her eyes coming up from her laptop screen. "Um, I'm going out again." I replied, looking down. "I don't think that's such a good idea, you don't hold your boozes well kid." She replied, going back to her clicking. "Not drinking, just a walk. I don't know when I'll be back though." I said, letting out a deep breath as she nodded "Fine, but be careful okay?"

"Always." I sighed, leaving her apartment and heading for the elevator.

The taxi had a bit of trouble finding the place, it was in the middle of no where honestly, but we got there. It was a small, quaint little house. Nothing over the top, looked like it might have belonged to a nice little family.

I inwardly prayed Kilgrave didn't kill them for it.

I payed the taxi and went up to the door, knocking quietly. I held my breath, hoping this was the wrong address and I had time to go back. "You're making a huge mistake Eve, just go back and tell Jessica everything." My subconscious yelled at me.

Before I could make up my mind in either direction, the door opened. "Ms. Michaels, so glad you could join us." A short, bald old man said with a smile. I groaned, I could feel his terror as he preformed actions that he didn't want to do. He'd been Kilgrave'd. I merely nodded and followed him in.

There he was, sitting at a small little table made up from dinner. His smile lightening up his face as he saw me walking in, that should've bothered me.

"Well, hello." He greeted me, motioning for me to sit. I bit my lip, debating on what to do. "What?" He asked, looking at my like I was daft. "Him, you're controlling him." I said, pointing at the old man.

"Well, yes...but, I'm paying him too. So honestly, no I'm not." He explained in a way that irritated me, maybe it was because I could feel how much terror the poor man was in. But, I had a feeling that if I argued, he might fire him...for good.

Begrudgingly, I sat down across from him, making his smile appear once more. "Thirsty?" He asked casually, offering me some red wine. I shook my head "No thanks." I said sarcastically, dismissing his offer. "Right, you were pretty pissed last night. I mean, you called me a tea pot." He commented, pouring himself some instead.

"I called...I was drunk." I said, defending myself. I didn't remember calling him a tea pot, honestly but I didn't doubt that I had. "That was racist." He smiled, taking a sip of his wine. I laughed, shaking my head "I wasn't being racist. I was drunk! I'm not sure you'd even call it racist anyway."

He nodded, laughing. He was stalling, getting my caught up in idle chatter so I'd forget my reason for coming. Why would he do that? Maybe I was right, he had nothing.

"Okay, so get on with Zombie man. Talk." I said after a minute of silence. "Jeez, straight to it eh? No foreplay?" He asked, raising his eyebrow. He sighed after I didn't respond, taking another drink from his glass. "I'll tell you all that I know, but I'm going to need something from you first."

Of course he needed something, I saw that coming. Men always want something before they give, don't they?

"I'm not sleeping with you." I replied, crossing my arms. "Well, no...Not yet anyway." He said with as smirk, his tone matching. "Yet? What makes you think I'd sleep with you?" I asked, laughing a little in disbelief. Why would I ever get into bed with a man like that?

Yes, he had pretty eyes and his smile kind of had a way of softening your heart. And no, I'd admit, he wasn't bad looking. But, he was a murderer, that wasn't something I was likely to forget.

"Oh, I don't know love. It's a mysterious world, anything could happen honestly." He replied, his eyes dancing as he saw the aggravation on my face. I got up, intending on leaving. He laughed as I did, taking another drink of wine.

"You're awfully cocky for a man who's never actually had someone willingly sleep with them, I mean haven't you always just told a woman to go to your bed and they listened? Have you ever actually had a willing partner? I don't need my gifts to tell me it's not likely." I asked in a challenging tone, turning around and facing him again.

He smiled in an irritated way as he looked down at the table, suddenly getting up and coming towards me. He had me cornered against the wall and himself, too close for my comfort. I had one arm stretched out on the wall, right above my head.

He stared long and hard into my eyes, making my breathing skip a few times and my stomach knot. I didn't like this, I needed to leave. I needed to leave now.

After what felt like forever, he leaned his lips down towards my ear and whispered "Evelynn, I could have you on your knees, begging me to take you...And I don't need my gifts to do it."

I couldn't breathe, only stare back at him. I could feel my face flushed, my stomached was knotted more than ever. I really needed to leave, and fast.

Before I had time to reply or leave, he was back at the table with his wine. "Right then, you came here for answers yes?" He asked, his voice sounded cool, forced. I nodded, blinking rapidly. "Ye-Yes, you said you had answers." I replied in the same forced tone, sitting back down across from him.

"Very well, but like I said, I do require something." He replied, folding his hands together. I nodded in a reply, looking at my own hands.

I was trying to figure out what was going on, why I was reacting to him like some school girl. I had to get a grip on myself, this wasn't the first time I had a man come onto me, why was I acting so foolishly? Honestly, it was despicable.

"Evelynn?" He said softly when I didn't reply. I looked up at him, sighing "Yes, what is it?"

"I need you to stay the night." He replied carefully.

"You need me to what?! Why?!" I asked, incredulous. Me? Stay the night here? Was he out of his British mind?! I would never!

"Why? I don't know, because I'm lonely? And after you hear what I have to stay, I promise you that you'll want to stay. Nothing inappropriate, I promise. Just you staying here with me until the morning. " He replied, watching my face again. I knew that look, that was the look people gave me when they thought I was about to explode and destroy something.

I took a deep breath and rubbed my face. Jeez, this night was ending up to be a disaster.

He coughed, reminded me I hadn't answered him yet. I groaned, I came this far haven't I? I surely can't leave now.

"Fine, yes. Whatever. I'll stay."


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Author's Notes: One, I just want to mention that I do think Kilgrave was despicable. I don't condone what he did, but I can't help but love the character. I mean, it's David Tennant people! (My future husband if this was a dream realm). Anyway, thank you all for the amazing comments! It makes me so happy that people actually like my story lol. I have no confidence in my writing so you guys really do help me out so much. Thankies. 3 And I'm deff going to be checking out iZombie soon! ^-^ Oh, and I've been considering putting a playlist togerher of songs that I felt went with the characters. What'cha think?

 **Evelynn's POV**

"Would you please just have a glass of wine?" Kilgrave asked for the hundredth time while we sat in the living room. I sat on the arm rest of the old sofa, not exactly open to making things "cozy". "I told you, I don't want any. Damn." I rejected the wine again, making him sigh in frustration. "Look, what I have to say may be easier for you to swallow if you were more relaxed." He added, setting down the wine glass on the glass table in front of us.

The room itself was honestly very comfortable, from what I could tell. The lights had been dimmed and a fire was going, but the room was decorated to give a homely feel to it. I idly wondered why. I could feel, although vaguely, the growing terror of his little house staff. The confusion as the moved about, going to one task from the next against their will, it made me sick to my core.

"I'm a big girl, I'll manage." I replied, turning my attention back to the broody British man sitting across from me. He held his hands up as a sign of defeat and drank the glass he'd poured for me.

I let my eyes wonder, ever so conscious that his were fixed on me. That intense, burning stare that would pull me apart if I got caught up in it. Never did I let my eyes settle on him. I decided to take a closer look at a painting that hung on the wall, it was so unlike the others.

The colors were dark, but it just showed of pain. Each stroke, each shape...I could just feel the pain the artist felt. I ran my fingers across the canvas, admiring the piece. I never liked art much until later on in my life, and I always found myself drawn to darker pieces such as the one in front of me.

"Do you like it?" The thick British accent invaded my thoughts, his eyes never left me. I sighed to myself and nodded, turning around "Yes, it's beautiful."

"You think so? I think it's a bit dark." He commented, coming to my side to look at the painting as well. "I've always thought the the darkest things in life tend to become the most beautiful, when seen in the right angle." I replied quietly, noticing how close he stood next to me. The slightest shift of my weight and we'd be touching. "Well..." He trailed off, looking over at me now. His eyes, always burning into me. I wasn't sure if I hated it or loved it. "That's an interesting perspective." I shrugged at his comment, watching as he went back to sit down, staring at the ceiling. "Who's the artist?" I asked, thinking maybe I'd like to meet them if they were still alive. Pain is something I knew well, maybe this artist and I had something in common.

"Oh, I painted it. I've always loved art." He replied, not taking his eyes off the ceiling. I stared at him, no way he felt any sort of pain. His eyes met my disbelieving stare, smiling. "What?" He asked in a playful kind of way, making me turn away. I didn't like how easily I could forget that he was a monster, I had to keep remembering. But, when he smiled and looks at me like that, I just forget. I forget everything, the only thing I can see is a man with eyes that will haunt me for the rest of my life.

"I guess I just didn't think you'd be much of a painter." I lied, going back to my spot on the arm rest, tapping my fingers on my knees. "There's a lot about me you don't know, Evelynn." He replied, a smile in his voice. I needed to hurry this up, if I can get what I want out of him, I could lock myself away in one of these rooms and leave before he knew it. I didn't have to stay, I wouldn't. Not here, where he made me feel like I was being seduced by Casanova rather than The Devil.

"So, time to talk Zombie man." I said after a few moments of silence, he nodded in agreement. "Where do you want to start?" He asked, patting the sofa cusion next to him. I looked at the spot, ignored it and shrugged "How did you know about the necklace?" I asked, it was something that had been bugging me for a long time. The necklace was exactly like my mother's. It shined just like her's. When I wore it, it felt like her's did. Everything was just like her's.

"The necklace? Well, how I knew that is also the answer to another question." He replied, his tone matching my own. I raised an eyebrow, are we going to play the elusive game? I didn't have the patience for that right now. I felt...odd. There was a knot in my stomach and I felt like I had a mild fever, maybe I was coming down with something.

"Which question?" I asked, looking over at him. He smiled "What exactly happened that night, that glorious night in the morgue."

I closed my eyes, I couldn't get it out of my head. I remember everything, especially the fact that he was in my head...and I in his.

"After you ran off the way you did, I was just as confused and scared as you honestly. I found a doctor, well...Not really a doctor, that's just his title. Anyway, I had him sort out what happened to me, to us. After a few tests and my repeating the story a painful numbers of times, he figured it out." He started, pouring himself another glass of wine. The British really like their wine, don't they?

"He told me you some how had locked onto what was left of my telepathic energy, and somehow through that you brought my consciousness back. You telepathically were able to, in essence, jump start my heart and brain." He explained as I stared at him, I wasn't shocked as much as I was regretful. If I hadn't been in that morgue, he'd be cold in the ground and I'd be...Well, I'd be somewhere.

"Though, he said that you would have had to felt some very strong emotional connection for that to happen, that you were much too young to actually do it on your own. He told me that you probably didn't know you could do it, or do a lot of what you can actually." He continued after taking a long drink, like this next part was going to be hard.

"You were a John Doe." I interrupted, looking at my hands. "What?" He asked in response. "You were a John Doe, I remember crying because no one would know you'd died. I thought you had a wife or kids, a life that was expecting you to come back to it. I didn't know..." I trailed off, looking at him then back at my hands.

He nodded then continued "I see...Well, when you did that, your gift locked with mine and some how brought me back, which I am grateful for. I don't know if I mentioned that, but I am. Anyway, you did something else when you brought me back. But, I'm afraid you won't believe me."

"Try me."

"You connected us, do you remember hearing my voice in your head? I remember you wondering if I was a zombie, which you apparently do remember as far as your little pet name goes. After a few days the connection broke down, but not completely, we're still connected at a subconscious level." He replied. I looked at him uncomprehending, what was that suppose to mean? I shook my head to tell him I wasn't following, making him sigh a little.

"Your hair, it's lovely. Did I ever tell you that my favorite colour is purple?" He replied in an intense tone, suddenly bringing to my attention his purple dress shirt. In fact, he's always had purple on when I've ran into him. His favorite color is purple and my hair...

Oh fuck no.

"Bull shit." I scoffed, crossing my arms. "No way did I dye my hair purple because of you." I added, irritated. That was the most ridiculous thing I'd ever heard. "Oh? Why did you do it then?" He asked, a smile playing on his lips. "Because...Well, I like purple." I replied, shrugging. He wasn't going to make this something it wasn't.

"Since when?"

"Since I was fif...teen..." I trailed off, holy shit. He was right, I hated to color purple until after I met him. It was a few weeks later that I first dyed it and I had kept it ever sense.

"Fuck." I groaned, rubbing my face. I was subconsciously linked to him, little parts of our personalities being placed in the other. All because we both had gifts dealing with telepathy. Jessica thought his gifts were a virus but it wasn't, it was telepathy. God, I fucked up big.

"What? It's not that bad. At least you look nice, that color sets well with your skin. I on the other hand? Mexican food. I hated it before I met you, now I have to eat some sort of Mexican twice a week and I often find myself listening to bands like The Pretty Reckless or In This Moment more than I'd like. They're completely rubbish yet I can't stop listening." He laughed, pointing to the stack of CDs, all of these were my favorite bands; and I loved Mexican food.

I stared at him, speechless. He laughed and shrugged "Brilliant, isn't it?" "I think I might be going blonde when I get back." I replied, making his playful mood falter a bit.

"What else do you know? You said more, what more?" I asked, wanting to get off the topic of being anything like him. I was confused enough, this wasn't helping.

"I did some research on you afterwords, I was curious. I found your file, the one Hydra..." He trailed off, looking away now. I stopped breathing, staring blankly in fron of me. Hydra? My file? I never wanted to think about that place again and I sure as hell didn't want to see my file, or let him near it.

"My parents did horrible things to me in the name of science, their own son. That was before they ran off, of course." He said absent minded, managing to catch my attention. "You never saw them again?" I asked, fighting back thoughts of my own parents.

"I did."

"And?"

"My mother killed herself, my father was killed by someone else." He replied coolly. "You mean you killed them." I corrected, my temper raising a little. How could he sit there and claim he hadn't? No doubt he controlled them, no doubt he was behind it. They were his damned parents.

"Oh come off it, Evelynn. Drop the saint act, we both know you aren't. And yes, I killed them! They tortured their son, treated me like a scientist project then left me to fend for myself at the age of fucking ten. I would think you'd understand how that felt, how much hate you'd have towards the people who did it. Wouldn't kill those doctors back at Hydra if you were given the chance?" He snapped, pacing the room now.

"No, I wouldn't." I replied, swallowing down the words the wanted to spill out. "That's bull shit and you know it. Think about it, all those tests. All the needles, every cut and operation. Every time they left you in a room with those people, those emotionally violent people. I've read the file, I know what they did to you. You know how it feels. " He hissed, suddenly leaning into my face.

"YES. OKAY, YES I WOULD." I screamed, covering my face. I would, I'd kill them all if I could. I'd rip the apart, piece by piece. I'd do that and so much more if I could...I was no better than Kilgrave.

"Evelynn, I'm sorry. Stop crying." He whispered, pulling me into his arms. I couldn't help it. My time spent there wasn't something I dwelt on often, so when it was brought up, I always break down like this.

"The amazing thing about this is you don't even know how powerful you are." He sighed, resting his chin on my head. "What are you talking about?" I mumbled, pulling away from his embrace and wiping my eyes.

"Hydra didn't just pick you because you're a telepath, they picked you because you're so much more. For some reason, you have this ability to evolve your gift. Hydra was known for human testing, a set of twins in particular. One of those twins had the ability to manipulate the mind, like some sort of witch I suppose. They took whatever they used on her and injected into you. But, rather than it killing you, your body adapted the new chemical to your own gift." He explained in a sort of excited way, confusing me.

I remembered the twins, poor girl lost her brother when The Play Boy's robot went a muck. But what did he mean? Reading (and drowning) in other people's emotions wasn't a very useful gift.

"Evelynn, you can do more than just read emotions. You can manipulate them, shape them. You can make someone feel whatever you want." He added when he say I wasn't following along. I shook my head, backing away from him "No I can't. I can't do that."

He groaned, frustrated. "You can, I've seen you do it Evelynn. Your Uncle Jack, remember? Random suicide attempt? That was me. Oh come on, you had to of known. I told him to kill himself, but you stopped him. You told him he was happy and didn't want to die and so he was. He was happy because you told him to be, because you wanted him to be. You can out power my control because your's goes to a emotional, deep level. I can tell someone to kill them self, but they won't want to do it. They'll just do it because I said so. You tell someone they're suicidal and want to die...They become it, the same way you feel other's emotions."

I stared at him, speechless once again. I could manipulate emotions? I didn't believe it, I wouldn't. He saw it in my face, by the look of his own.  
"So, let's say that I believe you for a millisecond, what do you want me to do? I won't make Jessica love you." I snapped, making no effort to keep the spite out of my voice. "You will shu-" He started to scream, stopping mid sentence and shaking his head. "I don't want Jessica." He continued, his tone forcibly soft.

"Whatever. I don't even care, because you're out of your mind. I can't control people's emotions." I replied, slumping down on the side of the couch.

"Such an amazing gift yet you refuse to acknowledge is exist." He sighed.

"It's not a gift." I whispered, closing my eyes. "Sure it is, you just can't see it."

"What's so amazing about being consumed by other people's emotions? Huh? Do you have any idea how agonizing it is to never know how you truly feel, only everyone else? Even with the mental blocks, I still feel it all. I still drown every day in other people's feelings. I've slept with men and women, not because I wanted to, but because they did and so my emotions told me I did too. I didn't want to, but I did. I've hurt people because someone else's emotions told me I wanted to. I'm fucking drowning every day, do you know what that's like? Do you? Not being able to feel for yourself? The insanity it brings along? One minute happy, a second past and now you're trying to slice your wrist. Oh look, two minutes gone by and now I'm on my knees for the land lord! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT'S LIKE?!" I screamed, falling to to my knees and converting back to sobbing.I heard a window shatter and one of the ladies in the kitchen scream, shit. I lost it, I was hysterical. I never opened up to anyone because this always happens, I'd loose it and someone gets hurt.

Faster than I had fallen apart, Kilgrave had me in his arms, trying his best to calm me down. I guess he didn't want me to rip his new house apart. I was shaking, taking ragged breathes trying to get a hold of my self control. It had slipped from me, I had to get it back.

"All of you, come here!" He suddenly barked, snapping his fingers. Once every single one of his employees were present, he continued "You all will go outside and walk until I call and tell you to come back. Now go."

Small, gentle circles on my back. "Hush, I understand." He'd whisper, telling me to calm down and breath.

"Evelynn, look at me. Stop and look at me." He insisted pulling my hands from my face and lifting my chin so he could see me. "Calm down and tell me what you feel right now."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

Nothing, I felt nothing...nothing from anyone. Only...my own...emotions..

"Evelynn?" He repeated, his forehead creasing as he watched my face. I shook my head, staring at him with wide eyes "I feel confused."

"Why confused?"

"Because, I don't feel anything. I mean, I feel angry and sad. But that's my feelings. I feel..." I trailed off in a mindless ramble, trying to make sense of it all. I hadn't felt like this in five years, ever since that last night...I hadn't a moment of peace, but now I was. I wanted to cry again, cry for joy because it made me happy. This was making me happy.

Then it hit me.

He blocked me out.

"You're right, I did learn to block you. I told you that already." He half smiled, pushing some hair away from my face. "Why?" I asked softly, still in awe of feeling only what I felt, not what everyone else feels.

"Well...Only fair, isn't it? You gave me my life back, I wanted to repay you some how..I figured finding a way to give you some peace would suffice." He replied, leaning a little closer in.

"You learned to block me out so I could feel normal?" I asked in a confused, broken kind of way. I was starting to get a little lost in my own feelings, in the feeling of nothing. He nodded a little , running the back of his hand gently against my cheek "I did, does that upset you?" He asked quietly, I shook my head no.

It should but I didn't care, it didn't. I was grateful, so grateful. I felt like I could breath for the first time in years, like I was set free. I wasn't upset at all.

"Tell me, Pretty Eyes. What are you feeling right now?" He asked, his tone soft and seductive as he whispered in my ear, planting a small kiss on my neck.

What was I going to say? Turned on? I'd never admit that, but it was true. I could feel that knot in my stomach getting tighter as his hands found their way under my shirt, pressed against my back.

"I-I don't know..." I trailed off, stuttering. I had never actually experienced this before, not for myself. Any time I'd ever experienced lust or want, it was always second hand.

I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to do much more. I had never actually wanted to before, it was confusing. Was it wrong? Shouldn't I be disgusted? My mind couldn't find it's way back from hormonesville.

"Oh? What about now?" He replied in a challenging, hovering slightly above my mouth, taunting me with a kiss. I bit my lip, I wouldn't say it out loud, that would make it real. I wasn't too sure I didn't want it to be real.

"Evelynn...Do you want me to kiss you?" He asked, his eyes burning into mine again. I stared back into them for what seemed like forever. Fuck it.

"Yes." I nodded, wrapping my arms around his neck as he pressed his lips against mine. He wasn't rough or rushed, he was gentle. Soft, like some one would touch someone they loved.

But wait.." He said suddenly, looking at me. "Didn't you want to leave?" He asked, a smirk playing on his lips. Oh, very funny.

Of course I didn't. If I left, I'd have to give it all up. I'd be drowning again, and right now I damn well enjoyed breathing for once. I didn't want to leave, I didn't want to leave him. Not until I had too.

"Can I stay?" I asked, looking down.

"Yes, you can stay."


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Author's Note:

ClariartyShippers: Awww, that means so much to me. 3 I so want to check your's out when it's ready! Please let me know okay? I'm sure it'll be better than mine! I did read some of your Ten and Clara story, moto bene! (I don't think I spelt that right! o.o)

Nodoka997: Well I accept your declareation and declare back, I love you too! xDDD And I know it seems a bit quick, but I promise it was done on purpose lol. Just bare with me! And I am SO happy that you think my story is good enough to translate, I'd be honoured if you did! You seriously made my day!

InkHeart1212: Thanks for thanking me! Lol

As far as the playlist goes...any suggestions? :) I think I have one song for Evelynn already. Cry Baby by Melanie Martinez lol.

Also

Sorry the update took so long and the chapter is so short. :( I started binging on David Tennant movies and suddenly it was Thursday...Have you seen Casanova? Most amazing thing ever. OH ANNDD I'm writing a Doctor Who story as well...I just don't know when to stop! (Get it?) Anyway, leave me love! 3

 _ **Jessica's POV**_

"I've been looking for 48 hours straight, I haven't even slept. I can't find shit on him. I mean, seriously? How does this guy not show up once in five years?!" I complained to Trish, throwing my hands in the air. She shrugged, taking a drink of her soda I was starting to get pissed, I had nothing on him. Literally nothing. Not a bank account, not even a credit card. I guess I should have expected it but half of me did hope I'd find something.

"Where's Evelynn at?" Trish asked suddenly, looking at the time. She told me she was going for a walk, nine hours ago. I closed my eyes, praying that she was okay. "Is that worry I see on your face?" Trish asked with a small smile, I rolled my eyes. I would admit, only to myself, that I was forming a small attachment to Evelynn, she'd been here for a few days but it was hard not to like her, once you got passed the attitude. I still didn't trust her though, and I was far from calling her a friend.

We talked some here and there, when she was here that is. We were a lot a like, I was realizing that. But that's what scared me the most. "I am worried. She's young, damaged, innocent and the center of Kilgrave's attention. Ring any bells?" I replied, staring out the window, Trish sighed. I knew Evelynn was one of those that needed her space, I could understand that. But she was seriously asking for trouble, first with the drinking and now this. Why would someone be so careless when Kilgrave wants them? I'd figure she'd be locking herself up. Even if Kilgrave couldn't use his gift on her, I knew he'd find a way to pull her in, some way to control her.

He always found a way.

Unless this is all a set up, she's working with him to get to me. But there has been moments she could've killed me without a problem, several moments. She didn't. So, maybe not a set up? I groaned, my head hurt from all the thinking. I needed sleep. "Jess, get some sleep. I'll stay until she shows up okay?" Trish said quietly, answered by my yawning. I nodded, in no shape to argue.

Just sleep, things will make sense with a clear head.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!" I fell off the bed, falling hard to the ground. "What the hell?" I heard Trish say, I looked at my phone, it was 9:32am. If Trish was still here, that means Evelynn never showed up.

"Trish stop!" I screamed as I realized she was going to open the door, running after her but I was too late. I walked in on a very dazed, messed up looking Evelynn slumped over in the door way. "What the hell happened to you?" I asked, examining the bruises on her arms. Finger prints? Trish and I helped her up to her feet, but she just kept a blank, dazed look on her face. Her eyes were wide, like someone just put her through the worst kind of torture. She shoved off us, not in a rude way, but absent minded like. Like she didn't really know what she was doing. She just stood there, leaning against the wall like she wasn't really there. It was horrifying to look at, like someone had just lost everything they were. I could only think of one thing.

Kilgrave.

"Evelynn, snap the fuck out of it!" I hissed, slapping her across the face. Suddenly her eyes snapped into focus, her face completely pale except from where I slapped her. "Why did you slap me?" She asked in a dead pan kind of tone, taking me back a little. What happened in the hours she was gone? She was lacking everything, like a shell. "What's wrong? You! You tell me you'll be back in an hour or so but don't show up until the next morning. And by the way, what the fuck happened to you? You're acting weird as shit, and you're covered in bruises. Is Kilgrave controlling you?"

She looked at me, not with anger, but guilt. Her eyes narrowed onto her own skin as she looked at the purple bruises on her wrists. She flinched at a thought, maybe a memory. "Evelynn?" I asked, a little softer. She cocked her head to the side, staring back at me. Trish was busy in the kitchen trying to find something to put on the bruises.

"You're furious with me." She asked in a weird, careful kind of way. I was angry with her but not furious, I was more worried right now actually. "No...I mean, yes." I replied, suddenly realizing I was furious. I mean who the hell does she think she is walking in here like that?!

"You're so furious with me, you're feeling violent." She said in the same tone, and she was right. I was violent, suddenly I wanted to hit her like I had before.

"JESS, WHAT THE HELL?!" Trish screamed, I looked over at her. I blacked out, just for a minute. What happened? I looked back at Evelyn, oh shit. I hit her, same place as before. "Holy shit, I am so sorry. Why did I do that?!" I said, grabbing Evelynn but she jerked away, holding her face. I wasn't furious anymore, or violent. What the fuck just happened?

She looked at me like she was confused and terrified, but then turned to Trish. "You feel attracted to me, you feel like you want to kiss me." She said in the same weird tone as before. What the hell is she talking about? Trish didn't have a thing for girls, especially not her.

"Trish!" I gasped, she fucking kissed her. Evelynn jerked away from her too, her face stark white, leaving only the hideous black eye I had given her for no reason. Suddenly she ran for the bathroom, slamming the door shut. I heard her puking. "Did I just..." She trailed off, looking over at me with the same bewildered look I had. I nodded "You kissed her."

"Why did I...I don't like girls. I'm straight." She said in disbelief, sitting on the sofa. I leaned against the wall, wanting to put my head through it. I had enough going on, why did she have to come in and make things...Weird? Not just weird, but fucking weird.

Suddenly her vomiting stopped and I heard her sobbing, again. She cried a lot. "Evelynn, are you okay?" I knocked on the door, only getting more tears in return. I groaned, flopping down on the couch. We'd have to wait and see when she got out, I guess.

"Do you think she's been Kilgrave'd?" Trish whispered, leaning over towards me so Evelynn couldn't hear. I don't think anyone could hear over her though. I shook my head "I think he's going to find a way to control her, if he hasn't already. But I don't think he can find a way around her blocks." I closed my eyes and hoped for a nap.

"You know I'm straight, right?" Trish added after awhile of silence, I sighed. I really needed to pee. "Yes Trish." I replied, keeping my eyes closed. "I am straight..." She trailed off, I heard the frustration in her voice.

"Trish?"

"I'm straight, right now I don't find her attractive. But when she said that I felt attracted to her, suddenly I did. All I wanted was to kiss her, and now I don't." She vented, I nodded in agreement. "She said I felt furious and violent, suddenly I did and I hit her. I think Evelynn can control emotions." I replied, working it out.

Trish's breath caught a bit, but she nodded. I mean, it made sense. I noticed how the old guy suddenly was happy when she said he was and she can feel other people's emotions, it would be obvious that she could manipulate them too.

But it wasn't obvious to Evelynn, not until now. And someone told her that she didn't believe, someone knew things about her that she didn't. I knew who it was. Kilgrave.

"So that's his angle." I mused, laughing a little. I finally caught the bastard, I knew what he was doing. "What do you mean?" Trish replied, confused by my sudden out burst.

"He's got information about Evelynn, I think he's using it against her as a way to control her." I explained, she nodded. It was a very Kilgrave thing to do honestly, he was manipulative in all ways, not just his words.

"What could he possibly do? Is he going to use her to kill you?" Trish asked, I shrugged. "I don't know, I mean if that was the case, then he would have already. I think the reason she's acting this way is because they've been in contact and he's given her some information. But something tells me there's more, I just don't know what. I'm missing something." I groaned, rubbing my face. I hated this feeling but it seemed to be a reoccurring one for me when Evelynn was around.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened. "Jessica, no matter what I say or do. Do not let me leave this apartment." She said in a tone that made me freeze, all steel and ice. I'd never heard her so cold before, so void of any emotion.

"Why?" I asked, watching her carefully. She sat down in front of the window, staring out into the street. I saw tears running down her face, but this time she cried silently. She didn't answer my question, but I knew already. I was right, Kilgrave was in contact with her.

But this was good, very good. It meant I had a way of getting to him, I just needed a plan. I needed time to think and set up, I could figure it out. Right, this was good. Check fucking mate. I smiled, clapping my hands together "Right, you stay here." I nodded, better to keep her in my sight until I figured everything out. I heard her sigh, but I dismissed it. She was obviously having a hard time coping, I'd give her time.

But now him and I were on an equal footing, we both were going to use Evelynn to get the other.

Now, it was just the matter of who could play the Queen first.


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Author's Note: Hello Sweetie! OMG I am so sorry this has take such a long time! Like omg, almost a week for one chatper...Ugh. But holidays you know? The closer Christmas comes, the work I have to work lol. So, I don't know if anyone has kind of caught it yet...So I'll just go ahead and say it, I'm kind of basing Kilgrave and Evelynn off The Joker and Harley Quinn, relationship wise I mean...except Kilgrave is more loving lol. Anyway, don't forget to let me know what you think!

OH AND _**TRIGGER WARNING, PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETTION!**_

Nodoka997 : Omg yes, David Tennant is my future husband...He just doens't know that yet. . And I promise you, all will make sense in the end!

Tried Hemlock Once : Omg yes, it is sad. D: But thank you for reading. 3

Perpecede-Celequex: Omg lmao, yesss...Honestly though, if Kilgrave looked like David...No mind control needed! And like I told Nodoka, all will be revealed in this chapter!

 **Jessica's POV**

One month, a whole fucking month. Today made a whole month that Evelynn has made me keep her captive in my apartment. "Maybe it'll do you some good." Trish had said in a low tone that day as Evelynn stared blankly at the wall, she was starting to freak me out some. "How?" I hissed under my breath, walking Trish out. "Because Kilgrave is back and you haven't exactly coped with that...This might give you some time to think." She shrugged.

At first it was okay, things weren't bad. She paced a lot, constantly checking her phone for a text that she never replied too. She was silent for the better part of it, and never slept. When she'd nod off, she'd jerk awake and start pacing again, it was like she was punishing herself for something. I kept myself busy with some small cases that I had been working on before this how thing came about.

Week two, she started talking to herself, well more like arguing. Still, she didn't sleep. I hate to admit it, but I actually had to spike her drinks to force her to sleep, I had no choice! She was starting to look like sick...And her phone, God. Constanly buzzing, calls and texts. I told her to just answer the damn thing, but she'd just dismiss me and shut it off.

Oh God, and the mood swings. One minute she'd be laughing hyserically, the next she'd be sobbing. And the moment after? She'd be furious, throwing stuff around and screaming about nothing! I swear if she breaks one more fucking lamp...

I felt like there was something else going on with her, but she wouldn't stop being a little shit and just tell me.

"Jessica, I just need you to promise me that you'll keep me here, no matter what. No matter what I say, no matter what it takes, I stay here." She would demand when I asked (on one of the few occasions she was acting semi sane) what was going on, dismissing my question all together. It was pissing me off, I didn't like being left in the dark like this.

Week three, she got ballsy. She was using her telepathy to throw shit across the room, demanding to leave the apartment. I'd scream, fight with her, threaten her. Then...Then she hit me and that's when I lost it. I punched her right in the face, at least she was quiet then. I felt bad later on, she wasn't exactly healing from the other hit and now I had added on with another busted lip.

Then there was the texts, I knew it had to be Kilgrave. I remember walking in on her in the corner, covering her ears and silently crying while she telapthicly threw her phone against the wall, furious that it wouldn't break. It just kept on buzzing but she never replied.

What was he saying that drove her to act so weird? Did he have some live relative of her's? Was he telling her he'd kill someone if she didn't do as he said? I couldn't figure it out.

I remember asking later on that night what was wrong...

"Evelynne, you good?" I asked, sitting down next to her. She shook her head "I will be." "What's going on?" I asked for the hundredth time, she sighed. "I can't tell you." She simply anwsered, ignoring me after that.

"Who's been texting you? Kilgrave?" I decided to go straight to the point, grabbing her phone.

"Mind your own fucking business!" She had snapped, snatching the phone back from me and running off to the bathroom. Later, she'd come back and apologize.

"I'm just worried about you, Evelynn. I mean...You're telling me to lock you up but won't give me a reason. You can trust me." I coaxed her, I needed to know what Kilgrave was doing to her. She would simply shake her head and go back to the window.

Week four, she was starting to settle down. Her face still didn't heal, it was a constant reminder that I had lost my temper...Again. Maybe Trish was right about that anger management thing...

But of course, she lost it again. I didn't hit her this time, she actually passed out from lack of sleep. I couldn't keep spiking her drinks, she had caught on and stopped drinking anything at all, so she hadn't slept in at least a week.

As an effort to keep her neutralized, I hand cuffed her to a pipe in the bathroom, leaving her a pillow, a blanket and a bottle of water.

When she came too, she tried to get free but gave up shortly after. I checked in on her from time to time, all you could hear was her mumbling and crying.

"Jess, you can't leave her like that." Trish commented, bringing by food since I was scared to leave Evelynn by herself. I shrugged "She told me to do it. I don't know why but I'm trusting her instinct on this. If she doesn't think she should be allowed out, then I agree." I replied, taking a bite of the burger.

"Evelynn?" I called out a few hours later, poking my head into the bathroom. I saw her nod a little in acknowledgement. "How are you feeling?" I asked, coming and sitting next to her. I gave her some more water and wiped her face off, she really did look like shit. I wish her face would heal faster, it still looked like a fresh hit. "I'm fine, honestly. I think tomorrow I'll be okay." She said without much belief, sighing and leaning her head against the sink.

"What's going on? What did Kilgrave do to you?" I asked carefully, watching her. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and replied "He just told me some things, that's all." Her words sounded forced and carefully picked out, like she was hiding something.

Noted.

"Like?"

"Very personal stuff. I let him get inside my head, figuratively, I just needed some time to get my footing back." She explained, her voice still very dead pan but at least there was some life in it. I nodded a little, looking down at the bathroom tile.

"It took me a long time to cope with what he did to me, hell I'm still trying to fucking cope. There isn't a day that goes by that I wish I could change it. But one thing that I know, it wasn't my fault. This isn't your fault either." I offered, trying to help. She cringed at my words, pressing her eyes together tightly. "It is my fault." was all she said, keeping her empty gaze on nothing.

"Look, after whatever this is passes, I got a plan." I mentioned, looking over at her. She sat perfectly still, listening. "Kilgrave and you are in contact right? Right. So, we just need a place to set up the two of you to meet. Somewhere secluded, no body else around. Just us two, the two he can't control."

"Then what?!" She interuppted, turning on me. "We kill him, just like that? I mean, honestly what makes you think I want him dead?" She froze, the look in her eyes told me that she couldn't believe she'd said those words. Damn, what did he do to her?

''Evelynn, he's a fucking prick. He desevres to die, he killed his own parents for fuck sake." I replied, working hard to keep my tone calm. She shook her head, curling her hands into fists. "You don't think people can change? Maybe they deserve a second chance? People sometimes do things that they don't mean to because they're scared or they don't know any better. Isn't it only fair to give that person a chance to be good?!" She argued, her cuffed hand jerking against the restraint.

"Not him." I said through gritted teeth. How could she defend this asshole? I mean, couldn't she see what he was doing to her? What he did to me? Hope? Why were we even discussing such a bull shit thing?

"I did." She replied in a serious tone, making me check myself for a second. I stared at her uncomprehending, making her sigh.

"I was young, barely out of that place...It was right after Kilgrave. I was almost 16, I think. I just left that school, so I wasn't as good as keeping blocks up." She explained, taking a ragged breath.

"I was at a bar, yes I know I shouldn't have been but I was okay? Anyway, I was in a bad place. I had people, thought everyone was shit. All I ever felt from people was greed, lust or hate. I was drunk...Everyone around me was just, disgusting. These guys were vile, they kept messing with me. Of course, because they felt it I did too...But I kept begging them to go away, and you know what? No one helped me, not one damn person...I lost my temper..." She paused, tears streaking down her face.

"Evelynn?" I asked, wanting her to continue. "There was fifteen people in that bar that night, including me...Fourteen died in a fire. I remember each one's face as they stared at me, horrified. I burnt that bar down, I killed all those people because I thought they deserved it for not helping me. I only got a second chance because I snuck away, no one caught me. I was able to change, is he?" She finished, closing her eyes.

I looked away, looking for the words to say. She was only a kid, and experienced something horrific. I couldn't blame her for it, even though it was terrible. "That's different, you were young. You're abilities, you didn't know any better. I...I killed someone too, I know how it haunts you. Kilgrave made me kill her." I replied quietly, trailing off.

She shook her head, sighing "Not the same, you were controlled. I did this on my own account. I wanted to kill them, you didn't want to kill her. See the difference?"

"Do you regret it, Evelynn?"

"Of course I do!"

"That's the diffrence between you and him. You regret burning that bar down, you changed because of that regret, he's never regretted a damn thing in his life so he can't change."

She groaned, her phone buzzing in her pocket again and inturupting our conversation. Damn, he was desperate to get a hold of her.

"Evelynn, what does he want?" I asked in a softer tone, more with honey than with vinager right? "Nothing." She replied shortly, hitting the side of her phone to lock it. She was starting to piss me off with this elusive bull shit.

"What's your plan?" Evelynn added, turning to face me. "I haven't figured the place out yet, but if we can get him alone...We can kill him, Evelynn. Super strength and telepathy? He wouldn't stand a chance. We can end this." I replied, seeing a weird kind of pain in her eyes as I spoke.

Maybe she couldn't handle another death on her concious?

"You know...I'm originally from Oklahoma." She said suddenly, laughing. I raised an eyebrow, that was random. "Well, that explains the accent." I said, half smiling. She nodded "They died there, my parents. I was in an orphange there, but Hydra got me and brought me here."

"To the hopstial place?" I asked.

"More like ayslum/toture dungeon." She replied in that dead tone again. "I've changed." She said again, I nodded. "I know you did."

"I changed...but, if you put me in a room with any of those people from Hydra, I'd have no problem ripping their throats out with my own hands." She added in a steel tone, making the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I knew she meant that as reply to my commenting on Kilgrave's parents but...

Shit dude, the way she said it. So fucking calm, it kind of scared me. Evelynn had a extremely dark side to her, I'd say almost as dark as Kilgrave.

"Trish is at the door." She said replied, breaking the silence, followed by a series of knocks. Thank you Trish! "I'll be right back." I got up and anwsered the door, wondering why she was by at this time of night.

"Couldn't sleep." She replied to my unspoken anwser, I nodded in reply. "So, how is she?" She whispered, sitting on my old sofa. "Better, she's talking." I said as I joined her, my eyes focused on the bathroom.

"Talking about?" She asked, fishing for information. "Not him, but her past, which is a start."

"You look worried."

"I am worried."

"Jessica, dare I say you care about her?" Trish poked fun at me, making me roll my eyes. "Well, maybe it's good you have someone in your life to care about, other than me. It'll give you a reason to be careful at least." She added, I shrugged and took a drink of my whiskey.

"Still drinking?" She asked with a raised eye brow, I nodded as I took another drink "Always."

Maybe taking care of Evelynn could be how I made things right, saving her from Kilgrave might just be pentence enough.

"What are you thinking?" Trish asked, leaning her head on my shoulder."How I'm going to trap Kilgrave. I know he'll be expecting something, especially since they haven't spoken for a month. I have to be smart about it, but fuck." I sighed, lying of course.

She nodded, it was true though. I mean, he wasn't stupid. He was a lot of things but stupid wasn't one, and I wasn't sure if I could out smart him this time. I barely got him the first time. How would I do it a second time?

"Where's Evelynn?" Trish asked after a few minutes of silence, I nodded towards the bathroom. Trish got up and went to go check on her, calling for me a few seconds later.

"What?" I called from the couch, staring at the ceiling.

She walked back to the living room, her face white.

"Evelynn's gone."

 _ **Evelynn's POV**_

 _ ***One Month Ago***_

I woke up with the sun shining on my face, the smell of pancakes and bacon filling my senses, since when did Jessica cook? I stretched a little and rolled over, my body touching someone else's. I froze and slowly opened my eyes, Kilgrave.

He was sleeping soundly, he looked so innocent when he was alseep. His hair was all messed up, his face relaxed. I wish he always looked like this. Suddenly the realize that I was naked, and he was too, hit me. My breathe caught in my chest, making me gasp for air. I slept with him, Oh my fucking God I slept with him.

I remembered how safe I felt, truly how I felt. The overwhelming feeling over my emotions...his comforting embrace...And those lips...

I quietly snuck out of bed, not wanting to wake up him. I threw my close on and slipped out of the room. The staff's emotions were already starting to flood my head, making it hard to concentrate as I crept down the hall and slipped out of an open window and ran down the street as fast as I could.

As soon as I got outside, a tidal wave of emotions hit me, and for some reasons my blocks weren't working. I could feel myself panicing like I was that little 15 year old kid all over again. I stopped in alley to catch a breath and repeat the lessons The Proffersor had given me.

"Hey pretty lady." Some home less guy whistled, coming up the alley. "Not fucking now." I hissed under my breath, desperatly wanting to get my control back. I had let my guard down around Kilgrave, I was overwhelmed by the idea of feeling normal that I forgot that I wasn't. I forgot I needed these blocks.

I couldn't believe I had slept with him, but it was worse...but I enjoyed it. I didn't care about him being insane, or even evil. I wanted him, truly wanted him and I had a feeling that I'd do it again.

Kilgrave knew he was tapping into something inside me, a side of me that I didn't want tapped into. Was he trying to control me? I couldn't tell. Maybe he just wanted someone to want him to? To really want him for themself, not because he wanted it?

I made my way back to Jessica's, trying to figure out a way to tell her why I didn't come back last night when I said I would. She was going to kill me, I could already tell.

"HELP ME!" I heard a woman scream from an alley way, then a male voice violently telling her to shut up. I made my way over and saw a young girl, about eighteen, with a torn blouse being pushed against the wall. The male, a homeless man, had a blade to her throat. He was trying to force himself on her.

I walked over to the man and titled my head.

"The fuck you want bitch?" He hissed, turning his disgusting gaze on me. I shrugged a little, looking at the young red head. "You don't want to do this." I replied in a quiet tone, making him to laugh. "Oh don't I?"

"No you don't, you're feeling empetent actually. You feel like you can't get it up and you feel like you don't want to touch this girl." I said, staring him in his black eyes. Suddenly, I could see it...He felt it. I saw his hands come down, the girl running away in tears. He started to back away, a horrified look on his face.

"Oi, I'm not done with you." I snapped, making him freeze. I remembered all the times I had been forced to sleep with men and women, all the times no one helped me. I could feel my temper buidling along with the rapist's fear, I smirked a little.

"You're feeling like you want to take that knife and jab it several times into your thigh." I said, my voice deadpan. He shrieked in pain as he did as I comanded, falling to the ground.

"YOU'RE FUCKING INSANE." He screamed, holding his leg. I bent down next to him, picking up the knife. "Am I really now? Well, I might be fucking insane but at least I'm not worthless piece of shit like you. " I hissed violently, I jamming the knife into his already wounded thigh.

I watched him for a second, screaming in pain. I saw the blood on my hands, snapping out of it. What the hell?

Did I...

Why did I...

No. No, I changed. I'm not this person anymore. I'm not this girl, I'm not. I got control, I can control my emotions.

I quickly backed away, dazed. What was going on with me? I couldn't control my emotions, my blocks, my temper. I needed to get my head back. I couldn't do this, I was loosing myself.

I wondered the streets for hours, dazed. My blocks were non exsistent right now, I couldn't get the back up. I couldn't concentrate, I needed a fixed enviroment.

I wasn't sure how I got back, all I remember was collapsing in the door way and Jessica's blonde friend opening the door, Jessica at her heels.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Jessica asked, I jerked away. I stabbed a man, no. I made made a man stab himself, then I stabbed him. I was turning into a fucking monster, I needed to get my control back. I couldn't believe what I had done I needed to feel normal...

I only could feel normal around him.

No, not happening. I wouldn't go back, never. I wouldn't allowed myself too, this time I only stabbed someone. What happens next time?

Son of a bitch, I was better than this. I could feel what little sanity I had left slipping, I needed to hold on to it. I worked so hard, I changed. I fucking changed, I promised myself I'd never hurt anyone again...

Suddenly Jess slapped me across my face, bring me out of my thoughts. She started ranting about something, then she mentioned the bruises on my arms and wrists, I did notice those before. His finger prints...

I wonder what they'd say if they saw the scratches I'd left on his back?

I flinched at the thought, knowing she'd kill me if she ever knew. She should kill me.

You'd think it would've been so gentle, it started out that way but somehow everything was ending so...dark.

Then I had an idea, maybe I hadn't really done it? Maybe I imagined the entire thing? I had to test it.

"You're furious with me, you're feeling violent." I told Jessica, forcing her to hit me. She stared at me, confused as Trish screamed. My face throbbed from the hit but I vaguely awknowledged it. I wasn't a monster, I wasn't...

"Trish, you feel attracted to me. You feel like kissing me." I told her, trying once last time. I prayed and hoped I was wrong, that Jessica was just really mad at me. But Trish walked over and kissed me hard, gently grabbing my bruised face.

I think I'm going to be sick.

 _ ***Present Day***_

Jessica went to go let Trish in, leaving me cuffed the the bathroom pipe. I groaned, my phone buzzing again. I hit ignore. Kilgrave had been messaging me non stop for the entirety of my lock up, I hadn't looked at a single one. I automatically hit delete, I didn't need to distraction.

I had almost all my control back, I was back to that rain of emotion rather than the hurricane, floating at the top rather than drowning. My temper was in check, I was good. I wasn't a monster anymore.

I didn't tell Jessica about the homeless, I couldn't. Saying it out loud would have only made it real, I couldn't take that. I wouldn't let myself sleep, as pentence for hurting someone, even a scum bag like him. I didn't deserve sleep.

And her plan? I couldn't do it...I couldn't.

I wanted Kilgrave stopped, yes...but dead? I couldn't. The idea gave me a weird pain in my chest, like a sob that got stuck. I couldn't bear the idea of him being gone...

I tried hard not to think about him that month, not to think about that night. But, I did. I thought about his hands, the way they touched me...the way his mouth felt on my neck. I didn't want to admit how much I missed it, how much I wanted to be around him. I wanted to be his arms, to feel nothing but my own wanting. To hear him say my name...

What was wrong with me?

Jessica and I were growing closer too, I was starting to trust and care about her. I didn't want to lie to her, it made me sick. I wanted to tell her everything about what was going, for her to tell me it would be okay and she'd take care of it.

I felt like some one was tearing me apart, right down the middle. Each side fighting for who'd win.

I told Jessica I'd be good in the morning, and I was telling her the truth. But what then? Would I choose Jessica? Would I choose Kilgrave?

My phone buzzed, again. I groaned and went to delete the text, but it was a call...From Liz.

Lizette Taylor, she was a girl I use to...well, I use to sleep with from time to time when I was down and vica versa. Pretty brunette with round blue eyes, she was sweet. We hadn't talked in a few months though.

"Liz?" I answered, my voice breaking, hoarse from all the crying.

"Evelynn?" She asked, her voice muddled by tears. I could hear it in her tone, she was sobbing. What was going on?

"Liz, what's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"The Zombie man wants to know if Pretty Eyes will come out and play..."


End file.
